la vie ne tient qu'à un fil
by Jubei-Kazuki
Summary: Quand une chasse se passe mal et que Sam apprend à ses dépends qu'il aurait dû rester avec son aîné...


Bonjour tout le monde,

voici un petit OS que j'aurai dû mettre depuis un moment mais... j'ai oublié et j'avais pas la tête à ça. Je m'en excuse.

De toute façon, il n'intéressera surement personne mais sait-on jamais ^^

Bonne lecture et à bientôt.

* * *

**La vie ne tient qu'à un fil.**

La vie ne tient qu'à un fil. Oui, cette expression si simple, était en vérité un terrible constat et Sam ne le savait que trop bien. En ce moment, il se trouvait assis dans un fauteuil en face d'une porte blanche, tout comme les murs. Ce n'était qu'un lieu empli de blanc. Dans le couloir, derrière la porte, il pouvait voir de nombreuses personnes défiler : des enfants, des personnes âgées, des parents… Quelques-unes pleuraient, d'autres souriaient. Il souffla avant de se prendre la tête entre ses mains.

Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ?

Il n'avait aucune réponse à cette question. Et pourtant, il aurait dû savoir. Il aurait dû comprendre les signaux de détresse que lui avait envoyé son aîné. Lui, avait préféré les ignorer. Les larmes qu'il retenait depuis cinq heures, à présent, coulèrent d'elles-mêmes, dévalant sur son visage pâle.

« Monsieur Winchester ? »

À l'appel de son nom, Sam releva la tête. Il découvrit un homme en blouse blanche. Encore. Il détestait réellement cette couleur.

« Je suis le médecin qui s'occupe de votre frère.

-Comment va-t-il ? s'enquit le jeune homme en se relevant.

-Suivez-moi. »

Sans plus de paroles, le docteur sortit de la pièce et le chasseur le suivit. Ils entrèrent dans un bureau bien rangé.

« Asseyez-vous, lui fit l'homme en blouse. »

Il s'exécuta et se mit à détailler son interlocuteur. Il était aussi grand que lui, brun aux yeux marrons. Il lui donnait pas plus d'une trentaine d'années.

« Monsieur Winchester, commença l'homme en blouse, votre frère a eu beaucoup de chance. Vraiment. Sa gorge est en très mauvais état et nous avons dû le mettre sous respiration artificielle. Il ne peut pas respirer sans aide. »

Sam sentit son cœur se serrer. Il ne voulait pas voir ça, il ne souhaitait même pas l'imaginer. La voix du médecin reprit, pleine de compassion que le cadet des Winchester ne supportait pas.

«Pour le moment, il est plongé dans un coma. Nous …

-Quand va-t-il se réveiller ? demanda Sam, même s'il savait déjà la réponse, il se devait de poser cette question.

-Je ne sais pas. Il n'est pas complètement stable malheureusement. Je crains fort que s'il ne présente aucune amélioration cette nuit, il ne tiendra pas le coup. Il faut vous préparer au pire, Monsieur Winchester.

-Comment ça au pire ? Il peut se réveiller et…

-Il faut qu'il se réveille cette nuit sinon, son cœur lâchera. Nous n'avons pu le stabiliser, répéta le médecin, je suis désolé. »

Sam eut envie d'hurler. Son frère était entre la vie et la mort et ce foutu docteur lui disait qu'il était désolé ? Désolé de quoi ? Que son aîné avait été la victime d'un esprit plutôt violent ? Que ce même esprit l'avait obligé à se pendre au bout d'une corde ? Que Sam l'ait trouvé ainsi dans leur chambre de motel à son retour des courses ?

Il n'en avait que faire des excuses de cet homme qu'il ne connaissait qu'à peine et qui parlait avec lui au lieu de s'occuper de son aîné. Sam avait envie de pleurer.

« Je peux aller le voir ?

-Oui, bien sûr. »

Sans le remercier, le jeune homme se leva et sortit du bureau. Il voulait le voir. Il souhaitait se rassurer ainsi que Dean allait bien. Il devait aller mieux. C'était Dean. Son grand-frère, son parent, son héros.

Il longea le couloir de l'hôpital et arriva enfin devant la porte de la chambre de son aîné. Il inspira profondément, comme pour se donner du courage et, entra. Son cœur loupa un battement.

Dean se trouvait dans son lit, en-dessous de couvertures blanches. Un tube, enfoncé dans sa gorge, était relié à une machine d'où s'échappait un bip. Incessant. Horripilant. Le teint de Dean était pâle presque transparent. Des cernes décoraient ses yeux et pourtant, il semblait dormir. Le jeune chasseur s'approcha de son frère et lui prit la main.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu t'es laissé faire ? »

Comme il s'y attendait, aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Il rapprocha la seule chaise de disponible du lit et s'y assit.

Le reste de la journée passa beaucoup trop lentement au goût de Sam, mais, il ne lâcha pas sa prise sur son frère. Il ne l'avait pas quitté. Il espérait que la première personne qu'il verrait à son réveil serait lui. Le médecin était repassé, des infirmières également, et tous lui avaient dit qu'il y avait très peu de chance que Dean passe la nuit. Il les avait tous fait renvoyé de la chambre. Il savait que son grand-frère se réveillerait. Il l'avait toujours fait. Il s'était toujours sorti de toutes les situations même les pires et les désespérées. Ce n'était pas pour succomber maintenant, face à un esprit.

Fatigué de sa journée riche en émotions, Sam finit par s'endormir, sa main dans celle de son aîné.

* * *

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis que Dean avait été admis à l'hôpital et il était toujours en vie. Sam l'avait d'ailleurs fait remarqué aux foutus médecins incapables qui s'en occupaient. Sam ne l'avait quitté que pour éliminer le responsable de son état. Cela lui avait pris une bonne journée. Il n'avait que très peu dormi et cela se voyait. Sous ses yeux, des cernes violettes étaient apparues. Il avait envie de se laisser aller au repos mais, son frère avait besoin de lui.

Pour la énième fois, sa tête bascula sur le devant et tomba finalement sur le lit, près de la main de l'alité. Il ferma les yeux et s'endormit. Pas longtemps cependant car, un mouvement l'en sortit. Il se redressa et s'aperçut alors que les alarmes s'étaient mises en route. La porte s'ouvrit en grand et il eut juste le temps de voir que Dean était réveillé avant de se retrouver dans le couloir.

« Dean… »

Il se laissa tomber au sol, contre le mur. Il n'avait même pas été là quand il s'était réveillé. Pourquoi les alarmes s'étaient-elles enclenchées ? Est-ce que Dean était hors de danger maintenant ? Tant de questions qui tourbillonnaient dans sa tête mais, aucune réponse ne lui était donnée. Il voyait les infirmières rentrer et sortir en vitesse et aucune d'entre elles ne venait le rassurer sur l'état de son aîné.

Il ne pouvait dire avec précision combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis mais il releva la tête seulement lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un l'appeler.

« Sam ? »

C'était la jeune infirmière qu'il avait eu plusieurs fois l'occasion de voir du fait qu'elle s'occupait de son aîné. Elle était brune, les cheveux longs relevés en un chignon, des formes assez généreuses qui auraient sans doute plu à son frère. Et surtout, un sourire doux.

« Votre frère vient de se réveiller, vous pouvez aller le voir.

-Il va bien ?

-Oui. Le médecin a dit qu'il lui fallait seulement du repos. Il repassera plus tard dans la journée car il a d'autres patients à s'occuper également.

-Merci. »

Le jeune chasseur se redressa et entra, avec appréhension, dans la chambre. Immédiatement, il vit son grand-frère tourner la tête vers lui. Il semblait rassuré de le voir à ses côtés, mais, Sam eut le temps d'y apercevoir un éclat de tristesse également. Sans un mot, il prit place dans la chaise près du lit. Dean le regarda faire, sans pour autant lancer de blagues douteuses quant à son apparence ou pour tenter tout simplement de détendre l'atmosphère.

Finalement, au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, le silence, entrecoupé des bruits provenant de la télévision, se brisa.

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

Sam mit un certain temps à comprendre que c'était Dean qui lui avait parlé. Il releva la tête qu'il avait gardé baissée depuis son entrée et le contempla. Son aîné paraissait préoccupé mais, le plus jeune se sentit mal à l'aise à l'idée d'évoquer ce qu'il s'était passé dans cette chambre de motel. Seulement, son grand-frère ne semblait pas de cet avis et voulait absolument savoir la réponse.

« Eh bien…après que j'ai quitté le motel, tu sais…après qu'on se soit disputés…je ne suis revenu qu'une heure après et là…je t'ai retrouvé pendu… au beau milieu de la chambre. T'étais tout pâle…Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps tu étais attaché. Je t'ai décroché mais quand j'ai pris ton pouls… tu respirais plus. »

Pendant son récit, les larmes qu'il avait retenues depuis si longtemps, à présent, coulaient. Comment cela aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Depuis ce jour-là, à chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, il revoyait le corps froid, sans vie de son aîné dans ses bras. Il se voyait lui faire un massage cardiaque pour que son cœur reparte. La scène continuait durant près de trois minutes durant lesquelles il ne croyait plus au fait que Dean respirerait de nouveau. Quand ce fut enfin le cas, il attrapa son téléphone pour appeler une ambulance. Chaque nuit, Sam se réveillait après qu'il ait vu l'arrêt cardiaque que son aîné avait fait durant le trajet à l'hôpital.

Le plus vieux sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant l'état de son cadet. Il tenta de se redresser mais il n'y parvint pas.

« Sam… »

Les pleurs continuaient et Dean dut attraper sa main pour le faire réagir et relever la tête.

« Sam…

-J-je suis désolé…c'était ma faute. Je suis qu'un putain d'égoïste et c'est pour ça que je suis parti et…

-SAM ! gronda le plus âgé. »

L'appelé sursauta. Dean soupira et se passa une main sur le visage. Puis, il reprit, doucement :

« Ce que j'ai dit, tu l'oublies. Je ne le pensais pas. Bon sang, Sam, tu as bien vu que quelque chose clochait, non ?

-Il était trop tard quand je m'en suis aperçu. J'étais dans le bar et tu t'étais déjà pendu. Je… »

Il plongea sa tête dans ses mains.

« Ecoute, on s'est laissé avoir par cet esprit mais, ça n'arrivera plus. On va…

-Je m'en suis déjà occupé.

-Quoi ?

-Pendant que t'étais…je m'en suis occupé.

-Comment ça ? Tu avais vu de quoi il était capable, non ?

-Il n'a pas eu le temps de m'avoir, je l'ai eu avant.

-Ce n'est pas une raison, Sam. C'était risqué que de te lancer comme ça dans la chasse.

-Et tu voulais que je fasse quoi ? Tu étais dans le coma, j'étais seul et cet esprit pouvait revenir n'importe quand. Soit pour terminer son boulot avec toi, soit pour s'attaquer à une autre personne. »

Tout en lui criant dessus, Sam s'était relevé de son siège et arpentait la pièce, tout en effectuant de grands gestes avec les bras. Dean fronça les sourcils.

« Même si c'était le cas, c'était dangereux. La prochaine fois qu'une chose pareille arrive, ne t'avise pas de recommencer.

-Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois, Dean. »

Ce dernier fixa son cadet, attendant la suite.

« Il n'y en aura pas. Sinon, je te jure qu'à ton réveil, je te tue.

-C'est sympa, merci.

-Ce n'est pas une blague.

-Il faut vraiment que t'apprennes à décompresser, Sammy. »

Le plus jeune se rassit sur sa chaise, épuisé, en soufflant. Dean le regarda faire puis, lui dit :

« Bon, quand est-ce que je peux sortir ?

-J'en sais rien.

-Va le demander alors.

-Non.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que.

-Sam.

-Dean.

-Je veux sortir.

-Non. Le médecin passera plus tard pour contrôler ton état.

-Je vais bien. On peut partir ?

-Et à ce moment-là, il nous dira si oui ou non, tu peux sortir, continua le plus jeune. »

Cela fit enrager le plus âgé qui se contenta de fusiller son frère du regard et augmenta le son de la télé.

Un quart d'heure s'écoula. Pendant ce laps de temps, l'aîné surveillait du coin de l'œil le plus jeune. Plus le premier faisait un examen de l'état du second, plus il fronçait les sourcils. Il soupira lorsqu'il le vit pour la énième fois piquer du nez avant de sursauter légèrement.

« Sam, rentre au motel et repose-toi.

-C'est bon.

-Non, c'est pas bon. Tu as besoin de sommeil et de toute façon, je vais me reposer un peu aussi.

-Je reste là.

-Sam. »

Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il lui prit la télécommande des mains et zappa sur une autre chaine.

« Qu'est-ce que tu comprends pas dans "Tu as besoin de sommeil" ?

-Que je suis un grand garçon, capable de m'occuper de moi-même, seul. Maintenant, repose-toi pour qu'on puisse vite quitter cet hôpital. »

Dean le fixa, surpris.

« Quoi ?

-Rien. »

Il bougea dans son lit et s'endormit moins de dix minutes plus tard. Sam le surveilla quelques minutes de plus avant de finalement baisser le son de la télé. Il la laissa allumer mais, voyant qu'il piquait encore du nez, il se redressa pour aller se chercher un café. Il comptait veiller à ce que son aîné ne s'échappe pas de son lit.

* * *

Cinq jours étaient passés depuis le réveil de l'aîné. Ce dernier était en train de s'habiller tandis que Sam remplissait les papiers de sortie. Voyant que Dean avait récupéré de ses blessures, son médecin l'avait autorisé à sortir.

« C'est bon, je suis prêt, fit le plus vieux.

-J'ai bientôt fini. »

Dean se tourna vers son cadet qui se frottait les yeux pour la énième fois depuis le début de la journée. Il soupira. Une fois rentrés au motel, il l'obligerait à dormir. Car oui, il savait pertinemment que Sam ne s'était pas reposé depuis qu'il avait été admis à l'hôpital, même s'il lui avait prétendu le contraire. Il attrapa les papiers sous les cris de protestations du plus jeune et termina de les remplir.

« Dean…je pouvais le faire.

-On n'y est encore demain si je te laisse faire.

-…

-D'ailleurs, quand on rentre, ne pense même pas à pianoter sur ton ordinateur ou je ne sais quoi. C'est au lit direct.

-Mais…

-Et, il n'y a pas de mais. Je suis l'aîné et en tout cadet que tu es, tu dois m'obéir. »

Il le vit, du coin de l'œil, sourire et cela lui suffit. Il signa les papiers et ils se rendirent ensemble à l'accueil où ils les déposèrent. Une fois tout réglé, ils quittèrent l'établissement et rentrèrent au motel.

* * *

Cela faisait deux heures que Sam était couché dans son lit. Dean, lui, était dans le sien, en train de regarder la télévision tout en buvant sa bière. Il jetait de temps en temps des coups d'œil à l'endormi. Seulement, plus les minutes passaient, plus il s'inquiétait. En effet, depuis qu'il avait sombré dans le sommeil, son cadet ne cessait de s'agiter en murmurant des paroles sans queue ni tête mais dans lesquelles, il reconnaissait quelques mots comme son prénom.

« Dean…pas ça…je… »

L'appelé se redressa du lit et s'installa près de son frère. Là, il lui caressa les cheveux doucement.

« Sammy, chut. Tout va bien, je suis là.

-Dean… »

Il continua à tenter de le rassurer du mieux qu'il pouvait. Cependant, cela ne fut pas suffisant puisque le jeune homme se réveilla en sursaut et manqua de peu de l'assommer.

« Sammy ? »

Il le voyait effrayé et en même temps, perdu. Il posa alors une main sur son épaule pour le faire réagir car il n'aimait pas ce regard vide. Cela eut effet puisque son petit-frère se tourna vers lui.

« Dean ?

-Oui.

-C-c-ce n'était qu'un cauchemar… »

Tout en parlant, Sam le touchait un peu partout comme pour s'assurer que son aîné était bien vivant. Ce dernier, s'en apercevant, le tira à lui et lui caressa les cheveux. Le plus jeune enfouit sa tête dans son épaule et se mit à pleurer.

« Chut…je suis là, Sam. C'était un cauchemar.

-J-j-j'ai crû que tu étais mort…j'avais crû…vraiment…

-Ce n'est pas le cas. Tout va bien. »

Si seulement tout était si simple. Malheureusement, ça ne l'était pas et encore moins avec Sam. Déjà qu'il lui avait fallu du temps pour se remettre de la mort de Jessica puis, de celle de leur père. Qu'en aurait-il été de la sienne ? Ils étaient tout l'un pour l'autre. Autant le point fort que le point faible de l'autre.

« Je suis là, Sammy. Je te quitterai pas. »

Il lui semblait important de le lui dire, de lui en faire une promesse. Il ne le quitterait pas, c'était un serment. Et, comme si c'était ce qu'il lui avait fallu entendre, Sam finit par s'endormir contre lui, un léger sourire aux lèvres malgré les traces de larmes encore visibles sur ses joues. Dean lui embrassa le haut de son crâne puis, le recoucha dans son lit. Il le borda puis, se redressa. Néanmoins, il ne put terminer son action puisque son cadet tenait fermement sa veste.

_Sammy… on a un peu passé l'âge de dormir ensemble, tu ne crois pas ?_

Mais, le sourire qui illuminait le visage de son petit-frère lui fit comprendre qu'après tout, il pouvait mettre sa fierté de côté si c'était pour lui assurer une bonne nuit de sommeil. Il souleva doucement la couverture et se coucha à ses côtés. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que Sam vienne se coller à lui, la tête au creux de son épaule. L'aîné lui caressa le dos tout en regardant l'écran encore allumé. Les minutes passèrent et finalement, il s'endormit, la tête sur celle de son cadet.

C'était une simple affaire d'esprit qui avait failli mal tourner du fait que l'aîné avait succombé à la tentation de mettre fin à ses jours. Cela ne serait pas arrivé si les deux frères ne s'étaient pas disputés auparavant. Cependant, Dean pouvait assurer qu'il avait eu beaucoup de chance. Si son cadet n'était pas revenu à temps, il ne serait plus en vie à l'heure qu'il était. Et, il était certain que Sam n'y aurait pas survécu également. C'était ce que l'on appelait, à l'époque, la chance des Winchester. À l'époque, seulement, car la suite ne laissera plus aucune place à cette fortune.

**THE END.**

* * *

**Voilà la fin de cet OS. Si vous avez un commentaire à faire, laissez un petit message pour me le dire.**

**En attendant la prochaine fic, je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances, de bonnes fêtes.**

**Plein de bisous et à bientôt.**

**Jubei/Kazuki.**


End file.
